Yamask
by ShadowSneasel
Summary: Oneshot about how a yamask came to be.


**Disclaimer: I do not, in any known universe, own pokemon, however this is my story. (I think I use too many commas, , , , , , , , , , , , , ,)**

**,**

**,**

**,**

**Stop looking at the dots and get reading the story already****‼**

**,**

**,**

**,**

Death

It's a concept that most people can't comprehend, for to truly understand it, you need to die.

I have died.

When I was alive I was a slave in an ancient city, one that was old when I lived, I worked for hours on end, Day after smoldering hot day. I worked until I was so weak that I couldn't even drag myself the hundred yards to the hut where all the workers slept, usually I just stayed at the worksite. That was how I lived from the time I was ten years old until the day I died.

Death was a pleasant experience compared to the rest of my life, a large chunk of rock fell on me one day and I blacked out. Usually when I'm unconscious I feel all the pain, my whole existence was a world of hurt.

When I died, for the first time in my life there wasn't pain. I felt lost among the sea of bodies they dumped me in. When I tried to look around me I could 'see' everything, and I was aware of what was going on even though I couldn't open my eyes. I could vaguely remember that they took my body and threw it in the pit, just as I had done countless times before with the countless unfortunate workers who died on the job.

For a long time, I waited. About a week (and several dozen bodies) later they buried our group of at least a hundred dead people. A day or so after that a great ghost came and gathered up everyone except me and four other people.

I found that we had some things in common, such as the fact that we all worked exceptionally hard when we were alive, although the four that resided with me were directors who were involved in freak accidents and didn't do much physical work. Something else that was similar, I soon found that we all had dedicated our lives to our work, and most of us had no idea what else there was in the world.

And so we waited.

Soon enough the ghost, who introduced himself as Giratina, came again and asked us each a different question. The question I was presented with was question was "what do you desire."

I thought very quickly about what I wanted, but I found that nothing I had done in the past appealed to me, I thought about the things that my coworkers said they liked, which while they were better than my past, weren't anything I knew. In light of all this I said the only thing I could, "I don't know."

Giratina took all the rest of the spirits, and left me to sit for a very long time.

I think it was 5 or 6 thousand years after my death (you can't tell time very well when you're buried in a pit with a hundred other decaying bodies) and Giratina decided to finally come do something with me. Soon after he appeared he produced a lump of metal and he began to mold it around my dead face, creating a mask that was a fairly accurate depiction of what I looked like when I was alive (not that I knew how I looked then because I lacked a mirror.) When he was finished, he looked at me, called my name, and said "You are one that is worthy, you did the best you could in the pathetic life you had, and so I give you new life, as a Yamask. You will always carry your past life with you, for infused in this mask is your human self, it will remind you of how hard you can really work, and how to be what you have become."

Giratina sat there for a time, and soon enough I turned around, and as if I had done it my whole life I floated through the wall. For the first time in a long time I was free from my grave, but I felt that something was missing.

I looked at the one thing that I will always carry with me, and I see my reflection in my former face, and I feel happiness. I was happy that I was finally free from my grave, that I had been given a new life, and that I was given a chance to live as me.

Death isn't so bad.

I got more out of death than I could ever hope for in my pathetic life.

**Author's notes: I have no idea how to properly do this, so I ask my readers, (that are nonexistent right now because this is my first fic) is this any good, and should I continue writing? {Note: you do not have to do anything; I like you already for just reading all of my pointless stuff that you are reading right now.})**


End file.
